


Finder's Keepers

by LabyrinthineDreamer



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabyrinthineDreamer/pseuds/LabyrinthineDreamer
Summary: Sarah finds something unexpected in the park near her parent's home.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Finder's Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Labyrinth or its characters

Sarah stepped out of her car and stretched, breathing in the scent of grass and wildflowers. The drive had been long and tiresome, she wanted to take just a few minutes to relax before dealing with Karen's well meaning meddling and the tornado that was Toby.

As she walked between among the trees and obelisks she paused at a stone bench, remembering many afternoons spent here with her faithful canine companion. Her eyes misted at the memory. Wiping her eyes she noticed something glinting in the grass. She almost ignored it thinking it was probably a scrap of wrapper but it flared again a flash of fiery red. She bent and pushed the grass out of the way to see what it was.

It was a simple silver filigree ring with a red stone.

She blinked at it.

How did her old ring get here?

She shook her head, ridiculous, it couldn't be hers, she had lost it years ago. Still... this ring looked identical to the one that she had picked out at a carnival booth as a teen. Months later she had dreamed that she had given it away in exchange for a scrap of information in a quest to save her brother. The dream had seemed absolutely real, the most vivid dream she had ever had. So much so that when she woke up she had run to her brothers crib just to make sure that he really was okay.

A shiver ran over her spin at the memory, she glanced around nervously but there was no sign of any of the fantastical creatures from her adventure... or their king.

Shaking her head she chastised her overactive imagination, it was only a dream. The ring was mass produced, someone just happened to lose one like hers. Or it could even be her ring, she had often play acted in this park, maybe she had dropped it here without realizing.

Picking it up she noted that it wasn't tarnished or dirty. In fact it looked like it had recently been polished. Shrugging at the coincidence she stood and slipped the ring on her middle finger where she used to put it, or rather tried to, she couldn't get it past the knuckle.

She tried the other hand, no good.

On her ring finger it fit just right.. She admired it, she had forgotten how pretty it was.

Her vision was abruptly filled with mismatched blue eyes.

Before she could react his mouth was on hers.

She tottered in surprise, grasping blindly to keep her balance, his arms enveloped her tightly.

 _I must be dreaming!_ His soft lips caressed hers and she dazedly kissed him back.

Before she could come to her senses he pulled back but did not let go, his eyes full of mischief but also other things more difficult to name. Her stomach fluttered and she blushed. A familiar smirk played at the corner of his mouth.

His voice was low. "I do."

"What?" Confusedly Sarah noted his wild hair and open poet shirt, revealing his ever present pendant. Like in her dream. Was she dreaming again?

He slipped his gloved hand under hers, his thumb grazing her fingers, raising her hand to his lips. "I do."

Her brain struggled to capture his meaning, until she noticed what hand he was holding. Her left hand, with the found ring on the ring finger.

"Hell no!" She jumped back, or tried to, dismayed to find that his grip on her waist was solid.

The smirk widened. "Now now precious, is that any way to speak to your husband?"

She stopped struggling to gaped at him. "You are not my husband!"

He tilted his head and smiled. "You recognized the ring, you knew its provenance... yet you placed it on your most significant finger"

She shook her head wildly. "It is _my_ ring... and its the only finger it fits."

"Of course, finders keepers." He pulled her even closer, his gaze and their proximity making her feel suddenly quite warm. "Now Dearest, we should discuss some details."

"Details? Like the fact that I never agreed to this?" She tore her hand from his and tugged on the ring, wanting to throw it in his face, but it wouldn't budge.

"Come now Sarah, you certainly didn't seem to mind the way I greeted you."

Blushing she sputtered. 'I was in shock!"

"You kiss well for someone in shock."

"I... I thought I must have been dreaming."

"So you admit that in your dreams, you are not averse to my presence."

Crossing her arms she frowned. "What game are you playing?"

"No games." He held out a hand and a crystal appeared. It popped in his hand, in its place was a sheet of paper.

A marriage licence for the state of New York, between Jareth King and Sarah Williams.

It was complete except for the signatures

She pulled away again, surprisingly he let her slip out of his embrace. Shaking her head she glared at the offending piece of paper. "No way! What part of you have no power ov-"

He gently placed a finger to her lips. "You accepted a faerie gift Sarah, you accepted a faerie kiss. I do have power over you."

Sarah froze. "No... it's not possible."

"I ask for so little."

She took a step back. "I don't want to fear you love you do what you say."

"And yet... I am already your slave."

"I don't want a slave!"

He stepped forward. "Isn't that what love is? Spending your life seeking to please, giving of yourself?"

"Giving yes, but also sharing, learning, admitting you're wrong, forgiving." It had taken her time, but she had seen that her father and Karen really did love one another. She admired their marriage, and their patience for the brat she had been.

He held out a hand to her. "Then give me your heart, share your life with me, learn with me, forgive me."

"Why me?"

"You captured my heart long before you called on me."

"Sicko, I was only a kid!"

"You were a beacon. Your imagination was a thing of beauty, your belief in me was a solace. I waited for the day you would call on me to bring you home."

"But I wished Toby away instead."

"Yes, and I was obliged to play the villain to your heroine."

She frowned "But you were a villain, you stole time from me, and you sent the cleaners after me!"

"I was within my rights as guardian of the Labyrinth and you were being impertinent."

"I was fifteen, it comes with the job description."

"Will you let me play a different role now? That of the devoted husband?"

"I can't just abandon my life and marry a stranger Jareth."

"I am not truly a stranger to you Sarah."

"Ha!"

"What is my favorite color?"

Sarah smirked, remembering her trek through his kingdom. "Glitter."

"What is my favorite animal?"

Her brow raised. "Barn owl."

"What is my favorite fruit?"

She snorted. "Peaches?"

His eyes glittered as he counted out on his fingers. "Your favorite color is blue, the color of an early evening sky when the stars have just begun to emerge, your favorite animal used to be cats, but in the last few years you have a secret fascination with barn owls. You have not eaten peaches in seven years but you eye them with a mix of aversion and desire."

She pointed an accusing finger. "You've been spying on me!"

"I prefer the term watching over you."

"Pervert! Peeping Tom!"

He shook his head. "I never intruded on your privacy,"

"How can I know that?"

"The power of your parting words prevented me from seeing you at any moment that you did not wish to be seen. The most I have ever seen of you is when you wore that lovely little bikini to the beach."

Sarah flushed deep red and changed the subject. "Why now? Why didn't you come before? Why did I never see anyone from the Labyrinth until now?"

"I could not approach you until you invited me. I dropped the ring where you would find it, your accepting it provided an invitation."

She looked away. "But... my friends, they never visited."

A gloved hand lifted her chin, his eyes held a quiet rebuke. "You never called them."

"When I woke up... There was no sign of the mess from the party. I thought... that it must have been a dream."

"And as such they had no power to reach you."

Sarah bit her lip. "Are they okay?"

"As well as can be expected. When we return to the castle you may visit them if you like."

A smile tugged at her lips. "You are persistent."

His eyes took on a new intensity. "I have reason to be."

"I doubt my father would take well to me bringing home a Goblin King."

He smirked and his appearance shifted. Gone was the fairytale king with the flyaway hair. It his place was a clean cut man in a tailored navy blue suit with a pinstripe shirt and burgundy silk tie.

His hair was short, only the front long enough to sweep across the top of his eyes. Looking into those eyes her heart fluttered.

"So bring home a wealthy, flamboyant businessman."

"I can't elope, Dad and Karen would never forgive me."

"So invite them to the wedding."

"What?"

He showed her the marriage contract again. "You were on your way to visit them, they could even be the witnesses."

"You want me to invite my family to a last minute wedding with a man they have never met?"

"If you prefer I can insert memories of you mentioning your long term long distance suitor."

"Do you have a habit of meddling in peoples heads?"

"Occupational necessity."

"That's another thing, you steal childr-"

Once again a gloved finger gently shushed her. "You know from experience Love, I never steal, I take what has been offered."

"But here you are, attempting to trick me and steal me away."

"Only after you stole something from me." He held her hand gently, rubbing her fingers with his thumb before bringing her palm to his chest.

Sarah stared at her hand for a moment, feeling his heart beat beneath it before looking into his eyes, his face was solemn but for a twinkle in his eye. He dropped to one knee before her, one hand holding hers, the other still holding the marriage contract. "So... Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth and thief of my heart. Will you accept to be my wife from now to eternity?"

"May I propose a comprise?"

Still on his knee he sighed in amused exasperation, one brow raised in query. "What does my lady propose"

She squeezed his hand. "Not a wedding, but an engagement, give me time to get to know you, for my family to know you. A year... to give me a basis for comparison. '

"And then you will let me sweep you off to be my Queen?"

"You'll have to be convincing, I retain the right to break it off."

"A challenge." He smirked and raised an arched brow, the contract disappeared. "Shall we seal the deal with a kiss?"

She grasped his tie and pulled him down to her, kissing him tenderly.

As they pulled apart the ring flashed, changing from silver to gold, the red stone becoming crystal clear, Jareth lifted her hand to his lips once again. "So, shall we go and announce this engagement officially to your family?"

She rolled her eyes. "My dad is going to kill us."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this take on what happened to Sarah's ring.  
> Please leave a comment in the little box :)


End file.
